O Donzelo
by PandoraMaria
Summary: Sinopse:Shipper Draco e Harry! Sirius Black foi sequestrado pelos comensais da morte e sob efeito da maldição imperius violenta o jovem donzelo Draco Malfoy.A muito custo Severus Snape consegue resgatar o afilhado e o deixa sob cuidados da ordem da fênix. Máscaras caíram, Um amor surgirá da dor, A guerra começou, Uma criança nascerá em meio ao caos.
1. Chapter 1

**Recadinho Inicial**

*Se passa antes do ataque ao ministério  
*Então não vou seguir a ordem cronológica da ordem da fênix

*Vai ser diferente do universo da JK

*Necessito de uma beta! *A fanfic só sera postada uma vez por semana, duas se eu tiver com faculdade e tenho dois empregos.

*Ainda estou aprendendo a postar nesse site D:

**D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H **

Eram 23h00min da noite um vulto negro aparece perto do Largo Grimmauld, 12,deixando um corpo pálido e ensanguentado. Não havia tempo para cuidados, para explicações, tudo o que precisavam saber estava escrito na carta. Seus pais não quiseram protegê-lo, cabia a ele na qualidade de padrinho fazê-lo, bateu na porta insistentemente e assim que ouviu os ruídos da aproximação dos moradores aparatou.

Coincidentemente Andrômeda fora quem abrira a porta de uma forma cautelosa e deparou-se com o corpo do sobrinho no chão, mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, o menino estava cheio de ferimentos, provavelmente fora torturado com diversos tipos de maldições e azarações, usou um feitiço de levitação e o trouxe para dentro de sua casa.

Imediatamente chamou os membros da ordem ali presentes para ajuda-la, Moody, Shacklebolt, Molly, Arthur e Ninfadora compareceram a sala apressados, e levaram um susto ao encontraram o menino Malfoy no chão quase morto. Imediatamente começaram a realizar feitiços curativos com urgência, definitivamente o melhor seria leva-lo para o ,mas aquela situação pedia sigilo.

Alastor Moody tomou o envelope das mãos de Andrômeda e começou a ler em voz alta para os presentes.

_Prezados,_

_Descobri a causa do desaparecimento repentino de Sirius Black. Ele não estava se escondendo como imaginávamos, na verdade os comensais o sequestraram a mando do Lord como retaliação e busca sobre informações sobre a ordem._

_Os senhores devem estar curiosos pelo jovem senhor Malfoy estar nesse estado e principalmente o porquê dele estar aí, a resposta encontra-se nas memórias que eu cuidadosamente retirei e coloquei em um frasco no bolso interno do casaco._

_Ele passou dias sendo torturado,não pude fazer nada pressinto que desconfiam de mim._

_Sem mais delongas;_

_S.P.S_

O ambiente da sala estava pesado, Shacklebolt enviou seu patrono convocando urgentemente Dumbledore e assim que ele chegou colocaram as memórias de Draco em uma penseira tanto para saber o que aconteceu como para descobrir se seria seguro ter o jovem Malfoy entre os seus.

_A primeira memória revelava Draco com no máximo 11 anos de idade, ele presenciava uma discussão dos pais em relação a onde seria o melhor lugar para ele estudar, Lucius se aproxima do filho e diz:_

_Quero que seja amigo de Harry Potter, ele precisa no futuro estar do lado correto entendeu?_

_O ambiente mudou e mostrava Draco com 12 anos levando uma cruciatus do próprio pai._

_"Seu incompetente! Não conseguiu ser amigo do Potter, permitiu que a sangue ruim tirasse notas mais altas que as suas e nem conseguiu entrar no quadribol! Eu vou cuidar disso do meu jeito e eliminar esse problema"._

_Em seguida o menino se arrasta até seu quarto e chama Dobby_

_"Dobby eu acho que meu pai quer fazer algo de ruim para o Potter, eu quero que você descubra o que é não me conte, pois meu pai pode ler minha mente, e aconteça o que acontecer proteja o cicatriz!"_

_A cena muda e mostra Draco agora com 13 anos de idade sentado em uma poltrona no escritório do pai._

_"Draco, eu não sei como o meu plano pode ter dado tão errado, você meu filho é belo, quero que traga Potter para mim,consegue entender?Nosso senhor vai voltar e devemos treinamentos vão ser mais intensos,quero que seja o melhor!Agora saia."_

_O menino caminha trêmulo pelos corredores Dobby aparece e diz:_

_"Não se preocupe! Dobby cuida do menino Malfoy e do menino Potter junto com Winky!"_

_A lembrança muda e Draco aparenta ter 15 anos, está acorrentado em uma parede respirando pesadamente, enquanto seu pai gira a varinha entre os dedos e diz:_

_"Acho que estou criando um inimigo em minha própria casa, tudo o que lhe peço você faz o contrário Draco. Peço para ser amigo de Potter você se torna seu inimigo,peço para que supere a sangue ruim você não supera,peço para que o traga até mim e você não o traz ,peço que o seduza e você torna o repúdio dele por você maior ainda!Qual o seu problema pirralho?"_

_Era incrível como em nenhum momento Lucius se alterou, continuava frio, impassível, calmo. Draco não responderá a pergunta de seu pai fazendo com que o ódio do mesmo aumentasse, Narcisa entra abalada e súplica para que deixe o menino em paz, a cena muda._

_Draco estava deitado em uma mesa amarrado e apavorado, ao redor da mesa encontravam-se os comensais cobertos por suas máscaras Voldemort olhava para Sirius que estava em péssimo estado, mas ria loucamente e gritava:_

_"Nunca conseguirá nada de mim cara de cobra! Nunca revelarei o paradeiro de meus amigos ou o ajudarei!"_

_Voldemort sorriu e disse:_

_"Bem eu ainda não o matarei você servirá para meus propósitos mais tarde, agora você ira nos deliciar com um show, irá punir o jovem Malfoy na frente dos pais como castigo por todos os fracassos da família Malfoy!"_

_Dito isso lançou a maldição imperius, Sirius andou até Draco arrancou com violência as vestes do rapaz fazendo os botões voarem._

_"Não seja delicado, faça da forma mais dolorosa possível!" Disse Voldmort_

_Dito isso Sirius o penetrou sem nenhum preparo, forte e violento, mordia e arranhava o rapaz fazendo filetes de sangue brotar da pele pálida, Draco gritava e chorava, Narcisa desmaiou e Lucius amparou a esposa nos braços, mas não desviou o olhar um minuto sequer ou demonstrou alguma emoção._

Essa foi a última memória mostrada pela membros da ordem tiveram a confirmação que Voldmort estava de volta,teriam que resgatar Sirius e acima de tudo proteger outros saíram do quarto ficando apenas Molly.

Molly observou o rosto de Draco, o coração de mãe se apertou ao pensar que um menino tão bonito e jovem passar por tanta coisa, um pai não deveria deixar uma coisa dessas acontecerem a seu filho, nem deveria criar o menino de modo tão cruel! Só um monstro sem coração podia causar esse estrago em algo tão doce e delicado como aquele rapaz!

Acariciou levemente os cabelos dele e o rapaz se encolheu, mas não abriu os olhos, fez um gesto com a varinha e o levitou até a banheira, cuidadosamente despia o menino e terminava de fazer feitiços curativos. Tonks tinha ido até o armário procurar algumas poções para ajudar no tratamento de Draco.

O garoto abriu lentamente os olhos, estava apavorado e confuso, mas muito fraco tentava se afastar de Molly, ela com todo a sua doçura ficava murmurando "Está tudo bem! Você esta conosco agora, não vou deixar te fazerem mal de novo meu bem, vem cá, por favor, me deixa cuidar de você.".

Draco permitiu-se ser abraçado pela mulher, que alisava carinhosamente seus cabelos enquanto continuava murmurando palavras amorosas no seu ouvido. Vendo o mais calmo pegou o chuveirinho e tratou de tirar "o grosso" antes de encher a banheira, o garoto relaxou, mas ainda chorava.

Lançou mais um feitiço e fez a banheira ficar cheia com água morninha e colocou alguns sais de banho, como ele não se movia ela tomou a liberdade de banha-lo, começou lavando cuidadosamente os cabelos platinados que estavam um pouco compridos abaixo dos ombros, passou o sabonete na esponja e bem devagar passou naquele corpo frágil e mal tratado.

Pegou uma toalha o enrolou e o carregou abraçada a ela até o quarto. Onde em cima da cama se encontrava a roupa de Fred, ela o vestiu e o deitou na cama, teve vontade de rir ao pensar como aquelas roupas largas praticamente o engoliam parecendo menor do que já era.

– Querido vou buscar algo para você, já volto. - disse Molly

– Não me deixe sozinho! – gritou Draco dando um salto da cama, se pondo no chão andando cambaleante devido à fraqueza, só não caiu porque Molly o segurou.

– Tudo bem vou pedir para Andrômeda trazer algo para você, eu só vou até a porta, nem vou sair do quarto.

Molly andou até a porta sob o olhar amedrontado de Draco, nem precisou chamar, Andrômeda já trazia uma bandeja com um enorme prato de sopa, pão, e suco de laranja. O menino ao ver a mulher nas sombras se retesou, imaginando ser Bellatrix deu um grito, a mulher se aproximou mais da luz e ele notou que ela não poderia ser Bellatrix, ela não tinha loucura e crueldade exalando dos poros, na verdade era quase como uma versão bondosa da Bellatrix antes de entrar para o lado negro da vida.

– Draco, talvez não se lembre de mim, mas sou sua tia Andrômeda, fui rejeitada da família por me casar com um trouxa, eu não sou como sua tia Bellatrix, nem penso como nossa família pensa, por favor, me deixe ajuda-lo!

Draco se lembrava vagamente daquela mulher na sua infância,mesmo assim não tinha certeza se podia tinha noção que naquele momento precisaria de toda ajuda necessária,permitiu que a mulher se aproximasse,o cheiro da comida era maravilhoso,fazia dias que não comia nada,tomou com tanta avidez o suco de laranja que acabou derramando um pouco em si tudo o que tinha na bandeja,e bebeu as poções que Molly indicou,sentiu-se sonolento e caiu num sono sem sonhos.

Passaram se alguns dias, Draco só aceitava a presença de Molly e Andrômeda, ele praticamente não falava e nem saía do quarto, definitivamente qualquer companhia masculina o deixava apavorado e se não tomasse sua poção para dormir tinha pesadelos horríveis e só era acalmado quando estava no colo de Molly ouvindo suas palavras doces. A casa sempre ficava cheia aos domingos, e desde o dia que Draco chegou os únicos que sabiam de sua condição e de que ele estava presentes eram Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt, Molly, Arthur e Ninfadora.

Era difícil, pois os outros membros da ordem queriam informações sobre o período que ele passou próximo aos comensais, Draco não queria reviver memórias tão recentes e dolorosas, além do modo bruto e intimidador de Alastor o deixar assustado. Como uma leoa digna da grifinória Molly escorraçou quem se aproximasse não respeitando o espaço do "seu menino".

Estava sendo discutido se as memórias de Draco deveriam ser mostradas ao trio de ouro, mesmo que eles fossem apenas crianças a vista dos adultos era inegável o envolvimento deles com o Lord Negro, Moody achava que não deveriam poupa-los, pois na guerra o desconhecimento de algo pode ser sua miséria, Molly e Andrômeda pensavam no constrangimento de Draco, Ninfadora concordava em mostrar, pois como eram inimigos declarados poderiam machucar Draco sem se dar conta, Shacklebolt concordou com Tonks e após muita discussão decidiram que as memórias seriam mostradas.

E mais dias se passaram completando um mês da chegada de Draco a casa dos Black, seu comportamento não mudou muito, apenas permitia a entrada de outras pessoas no quarto, mas ainda negava-se a falar sobre suas memórias. Ginny por um acaso viu Draco no quarto dormindo e logo correu atrás da mãe para saber o que a doninha fazia ali, Molly contou tudo para a filha pedindo calma e compreensão, a menina se compadeceu e passou a ajudar a mãe a cuidar de Draco.

Até porque os gêmeos já estavam ficando ciumentos com a mãe tanto tempo fora de casa, e Ron reclama que Ginny era uma péssima cozinheira, levando uma colherada em seguida da irmã super ofendida.

Ginny se surpreendeu como Draco podia ser doce e educado, ele parecia um gatinho era fofo, meigo, preguiçoso, arisco, e malicioso. Apesar de ainda muito fragilizado e inseguro seu espírito não fora quebrado completamente, aos poucos mostrava traços do verdadeiro Draco, não aquele menino de Hogwarts, mas um Draco sem máscaras.

Ron e Hermione chegaram antes de Harry, Molly achou melhor esperar Harry chegar antes de exibir as memórias de Draco. Hermione que não era tola notava a tensão no ar e o fato de um dos quartos da casa estar protegidos e ninguém lhe falar quem o habitava, sempre que perguntava ou se aproximava do quarto era impedida e diziam "Espere Harry chegar".

E Harry finalmente chegou, mal recebeu os cumprimentos dos membros da ordem que Hermione o arrastou até a cozinha exigindo respostas deixando um Harry muito confuso que não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Lupin fez um gesto para que os acompanhasse até um escritório onde havia uma penseira. Respirou fundo e disse:

– Algo muito ruim aconteceu com um colega de vocês, e esse fato envolve Voldemort, comensais, e Sirius. As memórias aqui presentes são muito fortes.

– Quem é essa pessoa?Como Sirius está envolvido?Ele está bem?- falava Potter aflito.

– Acalme-se e me deixe continuar. Essa pessoa é Draco Malfoy.

– O QUÊ?! – Gritaram os três surpresos.

– A doninha está aqui?Vocês estão malucos!Não podemos confiar nele!Ele é um filhote de comensal!Isso só pode ser um plano dele! – reclama Ron

– Eu acho melhor vocês verem as lembranças antes de saírem afirmando coisas sem o devido conhecimento. - disse Lupin pacientemente.

– Vocês tem certeza que as lembranças não foram adulteradas. -perguntou Hermione mordendo a língua em seguida devido ao olhar que recebeu de Lupin.

– Senhorita, a ordem é formada por pessoas competentes que com certeza perceberiam um artifício desses, e sinceramente antes de ver a lembranças nos vimos o estado que esse menino chegou, agora, por favor, se aproximem.

– Desculpe Lupin. -falou Hermione quietamente, ao que recebeu um sorriso em resposta e permitiu se aproximar.

O que viram os deixou chocados, a dor, a humilhação, revolta por não poder fazer nada, a proteção. Harry não pode deixar de pensar que era mais um que se sacrificava por ele, Hermione escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Rony na cena do estupro, era demais para ela,Rony tinha várias coisas na cabeça,sentimentos que não conseguia identificar ou como expressar.

No final da última lembrança estavam de volta a realidade, Hermione soluçava, Harry apertava os punhos de puro ódio, e Rony não sabia se consolava Hermione,se chutava alguma coisa,ou se corava pelo modo de como a garota o apertava,por fim decidiu sentar Hermione numa cadeira e chutar a mesa.

Lupin esperou os jovens acalmarem os ânimos e explicou à situação, eles faziam perguntas, mas Lupin desviava delas dizendo que por em quanto eles deveriam se preocupar em voltar a escola,o que deixava Harry mais irritado,afinal como conseguiria fingir que nada estava acontecendo?Que o ministro da magia era fraco e ignorava os fatos?Que pessoas estavam sofrendo e o governo se omitia?

– Quem diria Draco um donzelo, bem que eu deveria ter suspeitado-disse Ron distraidamente.

– Espere aí Ronald, o que exatamente é um donzelo?-perguntou Hermione.

–Você não sabe o que é um donzelo?-dizia Rony totalmente incrédulo.

–Eu não sou obrigada a saber de tudo- falou Hermione petulante e frustrada por não saber o que é um donzelo.

– Bem, um donzelo é um bruxo de aparência andrógina que possui ambos os sexos, podendo engravidar. -disse Ron um pouco constrangido dando de ombros.

– Como assim?-Perguntou Harry ainda mais curioso.

–Bem são Hermafroditas e por direito podem praticar bigamia para não perder o nome da família, tipo se o Draco e casar comigo meus filhos teriam o meu sobrenome, e para não perder o nome da família Malfoy ele poderia se casar com uma mulher que daria a luz a um filho dele e levaria o nome dele Malfoy. -Explicou Lupin com um sorriso cansado.

Os garotos se sentiam desconfortáveis e cansados, o licantropo percebendo isso pediu para que eles fossem descansar afinal daqui a três dias eles estariam voltando a Hogwarts.

**D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H *D&H*D&H **

**Recadinho final**

_*O quanto de HP vcs sabem?Tipo tô evitando o nome de feitiços e poções pq pode ter pessoas que só viram os filmes._

_*Tenho dúvida sobre alguns casais,não vai ser todo mundo gay!Mas gostaria da opinião de vocês,o foco é o draco e Harry porem surgiram outros personagens da saga e eu gostaria de saber como vocês preferem os pares._


	2. Chapter 2

Draco estava na cama com a cabeça no colo de Ginny, ela enroscava os dedos nos fios louros e fitava o rosto do loiro adormecido. "Simplesmente belo, quase um anjo" pensava até que ele abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu, a garota corou e ele se ajeitou melhor no colo dela, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Draco disse:

- Sentirei sua falta quando você for a Hogwarts.

- Você não vai voltar?

- Eu não sei bem. Eu queria voltar, eu quero terminar meus estudos, mas não sei se teria autorização para ir.

- Bem se eles não lhe deixarem voltar você pode ficar estudando em casa, eu traria seus deveres e anotações das aulas para você.

- Anjo se esqueceu de que eu e você não fazemos o mesmo ano?-Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e tentou se controlar para não soa áspero afinal de contas aquela garota estava se fazendo presente em sua vida a pelo menos três semanas o tempo inteiro ao seu lado vigiando seu sono, lhe fazendo companhia, cuidado dele, definitivamente não queria chatea-la até porque ainda precisava dela.

- Bem... Er posso pegar as anotações da Mione e de outras pessoas, e bem nós somos inteligentes acho que podemos estudar juntos... -Gina estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos e Draco não pôde deixar de acha-la adorável.

- Bom, como diz sua mãe para tudo dar-se um jeito, mas eu realmente quero voltar para a escola, com certeza a ordem vai resgatar **ele **de volta e eu não quero ficar sob o mesmo teto que ele.

Lágrimas ameaçavam surgir dos olhos cinzentos, Draco tremeu de leve ao imaginar ter que conviver com Sirius no mesmo lugar, ele sabia que o homem só fez o que fez por estar sob efeito da maldição imperius, mas mesmo assim ao lembrar-se do acontecimento, de tudo que passou não seria fácil perdoa-lo, conviver com ele, talvez nunca conseguisse.

- Eu vou argumentar na reunião ao seu favor, mamãe com certeza me ajudará. -disse a garota com fogo no olhar.

- Assim espero, mudando de assunto acho que ouvi a voz do Potter.

- Oh sim ele chegou aqui hoje e Lupin o levou para o escritório junto com a Hermione e o Ron.

- Você acha que ele vai mostrar aquilo para eles?-falou Draco desviando o olhar.

- Acredito que sim. Eu também não gosto de como suas memórias estão circulando pela ordem, mas ao que parece está ajudando muito e depois deles eles não vão mostrar para mais ninguém prometo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Bem eu vou ao escritório e roubo elas para você. -Disse Ginny com um sorriso no rosto piscando em seguida.

- Você sabe quem já viu?

- Além das pessoas que estavam no dia que você chegou aqui machucado, acho que Ron, Mione, e Harry.

Draco ficou um pouco amuado, então a ruiva tentou se levantar da cama, mas Draco não deixou e passou os braços envoltos das pernas dela, Ginny sorriu e disse:

- Eu to com fome e mamãe preparou um bolo de chocolate com cobertura de brigadeiro.

O loiro se levantou com um grande sorriso nos lábios e disse:

- Eu quero também!

- Então vou lá buscar.

- E me traga uma xícara de café.

- Ok

- E veja se tem morangos.

- Mas alguma coisa?-disse a garota com a mão na cintura encostada na parede.

- Já que perguntou escrava assim que você voltar quero que me dê o alimento na boca.

Ginny riu e deu língua se retirando em seguida. Mal ela saiu que instantes depois a porta se abriu e Harry entrou Draco instintivamente pegou sua varinha Harry jogou a dele no chão e levantou as mãos ao alto, o loirinho definitivamente não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu só quero conversar Malfoy

- Sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre tudo o que você faz por mim, eu gostaria de entender o por quê?

- Nem eu sei só me parecia o certo.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu, eu não quero que se sacrifique mais.

- Ora testa rachada!Você e sua megalomania de achar que pode fazer tudo sozinho!Essa guerra não é só sua!E eu,bem eu supero,seguirei em frente e me fortalecerei!Não preciso da sua piedade! Não vou me deixar vencer... -falou as últimas palavras num suspiro.

Harry andava de um lado para o outro irritado, deixando seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal.

- Cicatriz você definitivamente não fica sexy de cabelos bagunçados!Potter eu não vou ficar com o papel de vitima!Eu tenho medo, mas vou lutar!E quando tudo isso acabar eu vou sumir no mundo!-dessa vez falava em um tom arrastado típico do velho Malfoy.

- O que você quer dizer que vai sumir no mundo?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, por que imbecil vai sentir minha falta?

Harry corou e ficou sem fala e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Será que ele sentiria falta do outro?Há um tempo atrás seria algo que ele na hora respondia que não,mas a verdade é que e anos brigando com ele,com a única pessoa que não o tratava diferente,que o ensinou a ser forte,que estava sempre por perto,e de uma maneira masoquista ele queria continuar brigando com o loiro.

Brigar com Harry o fazia se sentir vivo era bom implicar com o outro, ele dizia que ia lutar, mas na verdade estava com medo, ele queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria proteção, estava confuso e por algum motivo louco gostaria de sair às tapas com Harry, simplesmente por que não gostava desse olhar de piedade, não combinava com **eles.**

- Você não facilita as coisas!Estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada, e pelos céus!Qual o seu problema?

- O meu problema é um testa rachada enxerido que sempre foi meu inimigo querendo que eu aceite sua piedade.

- Eu vi suas memórias _Draco _você nunca foi meu inimigo.

- Mas também nunca fui seu amigo.

- Podemos mudar isso agora, você aceita?-Nisso ele estendeu a mão para Draco.

Draco olhou para a mão estendida a sua frente, olhou para a face insegura do grifinório, resolveu criar um pouco de suspense fingindo que não iria aceitar e quando Potter ia retirar a mão ele a segurou e disse:

- Eu aceito sua amizade _Harry_

Neste momento Gina chegou ao quarto e quase deixou cair à bandeja no chão ao ver aquela cena, Draco olhou para ela com um grande sorriso, ela suspirou e se aproximou colocando a bandeja na cama foi até o moreno deu lhe um beijo na bochecha e o cumprimentou, o loirinho bufou e disse:

-Ginny porque demorou tanto?Achei que não voltava mais!

- Estava convencendo a mamãe a interceder por você na reunião com os outros para a sua volta a Hogwarts.

Assim que a ruiva se sentou ao lado dela ele abriu a boca feito uma criança pequena,a garota riu e o sujou de chocolate,ele fez uma cara de indignado e a sujou também,Harry se sentiu deslocado e incomodado com aquela cena,ele pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois,Draco olhou para ele e falou:

- Algum problema?

- Você tem certeza que quer voltar para a escola?

- Sim... Eu não quero estar aqui para quando ele voltar.

O clima no quarto que antes estava mais leve ficou pesado, Harry ficou olhando para o sapato incomodado, Gina olhava de Harry para Draco e de Draco para Harry, o loirinho pegou um morango e passou na cobertura de chocolate mordiscando de leve a fruta chamando a atenção dos dois adolescentes do quarto que tão logo ficaram vermelhos, Gina observava como o sumo da fruta descia pelos lábios do rapaz, e Harry pensava que estava ficando louco por achar tal gesto erótico, o moreno rapidamente se retirou do quarto,Gina estranhou a atitude do rapaz e Draco mais ainda.

* * *

_**D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&**_**_D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&_**

_**Sou nova nesse tipo de fanfic,vocês acham que a história está num ritmo muito rapido?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Depois que Gina deixou o quarto, Draco suspirou Hogwarts era o lugar para onde ele queria voltar, mas sabia que não seria fácil, afinal como explicaria para os companheiros de casa que agora estava andando de Muggles e traidores de sangue?

Ele se sentia sufocado e triste com tudo o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia dormir sem poções e às vezes quando estava sozinho se sentia tomado por um pânico que o fazia temer a própria sombra.

Sentia tanto medo de pensar no dia que Sirius voltaria à situação deles era delicada por um lado sabia que o homem não faria o que fez se não estivesse sob efeito da maldição, por outro pensar em ter de conviver, falar, cumprimentar, revirava-lhe o estômago; e principalmente teria que controlar-se para segurar sua gana de torturar e matar seu agressor.

Não tinha para onde ir, não podia ir para casa de seu padrinho porque ele era um comensal e isso poderia prejudicar seu trabalho de espião, não podia ir à casa de sua tia Andrômeda por medo de que a machucasse definitivamente ele não estava seguro, e sua presença com toda a certeza não deixaria quem cuidasse dele em segurança também.

Queria voltar a ter força, queria proteção, mas também queria independência, não queria tocar sobre o assunto Black, mas também sentia a vontade de contar alguém seus pesadelos, seus medos, queria esquecer o que passou, mas todo o tempo era assaltado por suas memórias de cárcere, queria poder perdoar sua mãe, pois sentia mágoa por ter sido negligenciado num momento tão difícil.

Sabia que ela não tinha culpa, seria ela sozinha tentando defende-lo do Lord e de vários comensais, sua mãe acima de tudo era Sonserina e pensava antes de agir, não tinha a coragem Grifinória de morrer por quem ama, mas tinha o instinto vingativo de punir quem feriu sua família. No seu intimo Draco queria acreditar que fora ela que ajudara Severus a sequestra-lo e entrega-lo a ordem.

Às vezes a ideia do suicídio passava pela sua cabeça, seria uma saída fácil para todo o seu sofrimento, para acabar com sua dor, mas o que o mantinha vivo era o desejo de vingança, acima de tudo queria destruir os comensais não queria deixar nenhum vivo, os caçaria um por um e os torturaria incluindo seu próprio pai, e salvaria somente sua mãe, pois do jeito dela, aparentemente ela o amava.

Curiosamente ou não, Lucius não tinha feito nada em relação ao seu desaparecimento, não publicou uma nota na imprensa, não mexeu seus pauzinhos no ministério. Por um momento se sentia aliviado de não ter que voltar a mansão Malfoy, por outro sabia que tinha se preocupar se seu pai estava quieto era por que estava planejando algo, e se ele planejava algo definitivamente não era algo bom.

O loirinho pegou uma poção para sono sem sonhos e bebeu deitou-se cansado demais para pensar em alguma coisa, sem imaginar que no quarto ao lado do seu existia um rapaz moreno tão confuso quanto ele e que de certa forma tinha os mesmos sentimentos conflitantes que ele.

Harry estava confuso, não pelo fato de ter se excitado ao ver um garoto comendo uma fruta libidinosamente afinal já tinha saído com Simas e com Dean e depois com os dois juntos e no final foi chutado pelos dois porque depois do ménage Dean se apaixonou por Simas e Simas por Dean, mas sua confusão era justamente por ser Malfoy!Seu ódio por ele era tanto que nunca tinha reparado nele.

Malfoy tinha lábios finos e vermelhos, uma pele branca como a neve e parecia ser tão macia!Seus cabelos loiros eram de um tom único que por mais que ele procurasse nunca acharia outro tom igual, sem falar em seus olhos cinzentos como tempestades. Sinceramente deveria ser seu instinto de herói gritando!E hormônios também já que ficara tão abalado com o fato de ter sido chutado pelos dois amigos e ficantes que não saiu com mais ninguém. Ele não podia estar desejando Malfoy não podia.

Não podia porque se odiaram durante anos, não podia porque não conhecia o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy, não podia porque agora eles tinham ficado amigos, não podia porque Draco já tinha sofrido muito, não podia porque o loirinho estava fragilizado, não podia porque o causador do seu maior sofrimento foi Sirius o seu padrinho, não podia porque um dia ele ou mataria seu pai ou o mandaria para Azkaban, não podia porque não o amava e Draco precisava de alguém para amá-lo.

Todos esses motivos lhe gritavam para não desejar Draco Malfoy, logo ele estaria em Hogwarts e poderia sair com alguém para abaixar seu fogo, ele mais do que nunca não podia ter um relacionamento, pois sabia que Lord Voldmort estava vivo e com aliados. Ele sempre foi discreto em suas ficadas, no terceiro ano saiu com Dean e ninguém soube, no quarto teve uma paixonite por Cho, mas foi fogo de palha, então saiu no fim do ano letivo com Dean e Simas e acabou sendo chutado pelos dois.

Agora o que lhe intrigou foi o olhar de Gina, antes toda vez que ela o via a garota corava, não que estivesse sentindo falta, estava até aliviado, pois nunca sentiria nada por ela já que a via como uma irmã, mas foi o fato dela olhar de modo tão carinhoso para Malfoy, poderia ela ter se apaixonado por Draco em apenas três semanas?

Não gostava desse pensamento, Ginny era nova demais para ter um relacionamento!Quantos anos ela tinha mesmo?14?15?De qualquer modo ela era nova demais!Só podia ser algo passageiro porque Malfoy parecia com aqueles príncipes encantados de histórias trouxas, e Gina sempre teve um fraco por salvadores!Então ela poderia acabar machucando Draco!Sim vai que eles se envolvessem e ela desistisse dele?Seria terrível!Então por isso eles não poderiam ficar juntos!Daria um jeito nisso!

E em relação ao seu padrinho?Seus sentimentos eram confusos, sentia dor, raiva, tristeza, medo. Para ele Sirius era o mais próximo de um pai e desde que ele sugerira morarem juntos depois que a situação dele fosse resolvida Harry não tirava da cabeça a imagem de que finalmente seria amado e teria uma família pequena, mas uma família.

Agora essa imagem parecia distante doía pensar que em sua vida nada era fácil, que todos que o amavam eram afastados de algum modo por Voldemort, temia de um dia ter que enfrentar Sirius em combate, ele não iria conseguir ferir seu padrinho mesmo que isso fosse necessário para ordem e pelo bem de Draco,seria como matar seu próprio pai!

Assim que a ordem resgatasse Sirius ele iria querer ter uma conversa com ele, nada seria igual, tudo se tornaria mais complicado e ele com certeza não sabia e também não estava seguro ou certo de como iria lidar com essa situação, talvez se pedisse Lupin o ajudasse...

Com esses pensamentos Harry dormiu, ou pelo menos tentou já que seu sono era afetado pela ligação com Voldmort, No sonho aparentemente o local era uma cabana pequena, e ele podia jurar que via uma placa no fim da rua escrito Spinner's End, ele podia ouvir gritos, podia sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco e ao olhar para chão pode ver Nagini devorando uma mulher semi – viva infelizmente não conseguia identificar a mulher, pois o local era mal iluminado.

Harry acordou arfante colocou seus óculos de mau jeito e foi até a sala procurando alguém da ordem acordado, não foi com muita surpresa que encontrou Moody e logo lhe contou seu sonho e descreveu a muito custo à mulher, Moody saiu correndo provavelmente para chamar os outros e resgatar sabe-se lá quem fosse essa mulher o deixando na sala sozinho gritando para as paredes o seu ódio a Voldemort.

* * *

Bem gente espero que gostem!Tentei melhorar nos pontos que me chamaram a atenção,pessoalmente acho que o capitulo ficou legal!beijo!obrigado a quem deixou review!


	4. Chapter 4

Com o aviso de Harry Moody chamou um grupo de aurores e foram para o endereço mesmo que não soubessem onde seria exatamente a casa, pois Harry só dissera o nome da rua, porém o instinto de Moody apontava para a casa de Snape, ele nunca aceitara que o mestre de poções servisse o lado do bom, tratando-se de Severus Snape todo o cuidado é pouco e sinceramente comensais na Spinner's End era coincidência demais para deixar passar.

O grupo se posicionou perto da casa de Severus escondidos por um feitiço de desilusão para ganhar tempo. O primeiro a se aproximar foi Moody,ele espiou pela fresta da janela e pode ver Lucius Malfoy desaparatando ficando apenas Travers fora ele o auror não conseguia ver mais ninguém. Moody ordenou para o grupo invadir o local antes que quem estivesse lá fugisse.

- Bombarda!

E com essa entrada brusca uma saraivada de feitiços começou.

- Impedimenta!

- Hammas Fuodellios!

- Protego!

- Estupefaça!

- Limpus magic servere

- Expelliarmus!

- Glacius

Eram seis aurores contra quatro comensais Snape não estava presente e Moody perguntava-se o porquê, mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar estava batalhando ferozmente e desviando-se de maldições.

- Protego Horribilis!

- Crucio!

A muito custo os aurores conseguiram prender dois dos quatro comensais, pois os outros dois fugiram e na mesma hora,Moody mandou Willianson ir para o quartel general e pedir reforços,eles estavam correndo o risco dos comensais pedirem auxilio aos outros.O ministro não podia mais continuar a ignorar a volta dos comensais e principalmente de Você-sabe-quem.

- Incarcerios- disse Tonks prendendo os dois comensais sentando os no sofá.

Tonks desviou o olhar para falar com Moody, mas quando olhou para o canto onde o rastro de sangue aparecia deu um grito ao reconhecer de quem era o corpo ou o resto da pessoa, simplesmente era ninguém menos que Narcisa Malfoy sua tia.

Wilkes e Travis olharam para a direção que a garota deu um grito e trocaram um sorriso debochado, os aurores não sabiam, mas antes dos outros dois fugirem durante a luta eles foram obliviados propositalmente,tudo fazia parte do plano,não que ser pego fosse proposital,na verdade isso era uma medida de precaução.

Snape chegou a sua casa e completamente aturdido deparou-se com seus objetos quebrados, a entrada destruída, dois comensais amarrados no sofá, sangue, aurores feridos e um corpo no chão.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?Decidiram começar uma festa sem mim?Perdoem-me não servir um chá para as visitas, mas minha casa está destruída!-sibilou Snape furioso.

- Ora cale a boca!Ainda não começamos o interrogatório para descobrir o que eles faziam aqui. Você tem veritaserum Snape?- Perguntou Moody num tom muito ranzinza.

- Devo ter no armário só um momento senhores.

Snape dirigia ao seu laboratório atormentado, é claro que ele percebeu que o corpo da sala pertencia a Narcisa Malfoy, os cabelos loiros, a pele pálida, o anel no dedo com o brasão Malfoy, mesmo com o rosto desfigurado esses detalhes a tornavam reconhecível.

Agora o que ele não entendia era o porquê de seu assassinato, será que desconfiavam dele?Não!Ele estava sendo o mais discreto possível!Snape sabia que Narcisa foi a sua casa atrás de noticias de seu filho. De certa forma sua morte lhe trazia uma vantagem, tirava o foco dele do desaparecimento de Draco, mas não poderia se confiar nisso ele deveria saber até onde ia o conhecimento de Voldemort sobre sua pessoa.

Pegou o pequeno frasco e seguiu para a sala pensando no seu afilhado, como diria a ele que a mãe estava morta? Ele já sofrerá tanto e agora tinha perdido a última pessoa que o amava verdadeiramente. O que seria de Draco agora?Ele não poderia ficar com o menino, Lucius na mesma hora o levaria de volta a mansão, talvez nem Hogwarts nem em Hogwarts o garoto estivesse seguro.

Finalmente na sala deu o frasco para Moody que do modo mais grosseiro que existia administrou a poção em um copo d'agua e empurrou goela abaixo dos comensais fazendo-os engasgar e espirrar a água.

O ministro da magia havia chegado e encontrava-se muito pálido e nervoso.

- Muito bem começaremos com uma pergunta teste. Vocês são comensais?- disse Moody.

- Sim- responderam ambos.

- Porque Narcisa Malfoy foi morta?-perguntou Tonks.

- Porque ela era uma traidora. -Respondeu Travis.

- E Porque ela traiu o Lord. -Falou Wilkes.

- Como ela traiu você sabe quem?-Falou Moody.

- Atrapalhando em seus planos e fazendo o que não devia. -respondeu Travis.

- Como assim?-disse Tonks.

- Não sabemos. -responderam os dois prisioneiros.

- Mataram uma pessoa sem nem saber direito o por quê?-Disse Moody em um rosnado.

- Sim- responderam os comensais.

- Você sabe quem voltou?-Perguntou Fudge interferindo no interrogatório.

- Não sabemos.

- Porque estão em minha casa?-disse Severus.

- Por que seguimos a senhora Malfoy até aqui. -respondeu Wilkes.

- A mando de quem vocês estão cumprindo ordens?-Perguntou Severus.

- A mando de um comensal maior. -eles responderam.

- Quem?-Perguntou Moody quase que ansioso.

- Rodolphos Lestrange. -eles responderam

De certa forma Fudge pareceu aliviado e dando a ordem que levassem os prisioneiros para askaban, já ia retirar-se, mas antes voltou seu olhar a Moody e falou:

- Bom meu caro Alastor como você pode perceber obviamente trata-se de um caso de vingança, espero que não volte a me importunar desnecessariamente, pois como você sabe sou um homem muito ocupado. E aos senhores terminem logo de limpar antes que os repórteres do profeta apareçam.

- Senhor Ministro não me vá dizer que engoliu o que eles disseram?-Perguntou Moody raivoso segurando o braço do Ministro.

- Ora eles estavam sob - efeito de veritaserum, ou não?-respondeu o ministro arqueando a sobrancelha e puxando seu braço das mãos de Moody.

- Snape administrou a poção, ele pode tê-la adulterado!-disse Moody

- Snape é um homem de confiança de Dumbleodore, e várias vezes provou o seu valor, se está tão desconfiado do interrogatório saiba que no julgamento eles vão tomar outra dose de veritaserum feita por um pocionista do Ministério, e Severus mande a conta dos estragos para mim, agora com sua licença senhores.

- Algo está muito errado aqui senhor. -Disse Tonks.

- Ora Ninfadora não se deixe levar pela paranoia de Alastor! E se não se importa devo comunicar ao marido da vitima seu falecimento.

Moody estava completamente insatisfeito com o rumo da situação mais uma vez o ministro se acovardou, Snape saiu impune, e uma mentira foi aceita. Na sua mente obviamente algo estava muito errado naquela situação, era impossível mentir sob o efeito de veritaserum, alguma peça do quebra cabeça estava faltando e ele iria descobrir o que era.

- Senhores se já acabaram seu trabalho eu gostaria de poder me retirar para falar com o menino Malfoy.

Os aurores e a equipe de peritos deixaram a casa de Snape e assim que se viu só o homem deixou-se cair na poltrona totalmente esgotado. Odiava lidar com choro, não tinha jeito para tratar de situações como essas, mas teria que fazê-lo, levantou-se e aparatou para o _Largo Grimmauld_, 12.

Entrou na Mui antiga mansão Black e foi recepcionada por uma Molly muito preocupada, um Harry Potter nervoso, um Ronald sonolento e uma Hermione descabelada.

- E então o que aconteceu?Conseguiram salvá-la?Quem era a vitima?-Perguntava Potter atropelando as palavras falando muito rapidamente.

-Solte meus braços senhor Potter. -Disse Snape olhando com uma expressão de nojo e desgosto para o aluno.

- Desculpe-me senhor. –resmungou Potter

- Primeiramente comensais invadiram a minha casa, não conseguimos salvá-la e a vitima era Narcisa Malfoy.

Rony se encolheu na poltrona, Hermione andava de um lado para o outro angustiada bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos, Molly chorava silenciosamente não por Narcisa, mas por Draco,e Harry estava estupefato demais para pensar ou sentir alguma coisa.

- Oh meu Deus!Bem então o Ministro acredita em nós que Voldemort voltou não é?Pelo menos isso- dizia Hermione nervosamente gaguejando um pouco não conseguindo raciocinar direito.

- Na verdade o Ministro lidou com a situação pensando se tratar de uma vingança. -respondeu em um tom calmo, mas por dentro ardia em ódio.

- O QUÊ?-gritou Potter completamente fora de si.

- Fale baixo Potter vim aqui comunicar o falecimento de Narcisa a Draco e... -a fala de Snape foi cortada por Molly que disse.

- Não meu caro, deixe isso comigo eu acho que eu sei lidar melhor que você numa situação dessas já que exige carinho, afeto e cuidado, por favor, não me entenda mal.

- Tudo bem minha cara então acho que retornarei aos meus aposentos.

- Severus mesmo que eu vá a dar a noticia gostaria que estivesse presente. - A voz de Molly soou mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

- De acordo- Disse Snape.

- Crianças voltem aos seus quartos e tentem dormir, sem mais. - Disse Molly definitivamente dando uma ordem.

Os cinco subiram as escadas, Molly entrou no quarto de Draco juntamente com Snape, ela se sentou na cama e começou a acariciar os cabelos do menino.

- Enervate

Draco acordou rapidamente assustado e Molly olhou raivosamente para Snape que fez um gesto de desdém.

- Draco querido aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim e você vai ter que ser forte, mais forte do que você está sendo.

Draco olhou para o seu padrinho se ele estava ali com certeza era ruim, ou seja, não era exagero de Molly. O coração do rapaz parecia querer sair do peito, em sua cabeça rodavam perguntas "Sirius está aqui? Meu pai me encontrou?".

- O que está acontecendo?-Perguntou Draco sentindo seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar.

- Querido, quero que saiba que sempre vou está por perto e que você sempre poderá contar comigo. -Molly abraçou Draco fortemente quase partindo o garoto em dois.

- Molly... - Snape chamou nervoso fazendo que Molly soltasse um Draco arroxeado pela falta de ar.

- Oh sim!Oh querido- Molly afagava os cabelos de Draco que ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Draco sua mãe foi assassinada. -Disse Snape simplesmente.

- COMO?!- Gritou Draco completamente aturdido.

- SEVERUS SNAPE!-Gritou Molly furiosa com a falta de tato do outro.

- Draco olha para mim!Infelizmente os comensais mataram sua mãe. -Draco perdeu-se no olhar da ruiva e começou a chorar, ele abraçou a mulher e soluçava fortemente não conseguindo acreditar no que havia acontecido sua mãe não merecia morrer!O único erro que cometera na vida foi se envolver com Lucius Malfoy!

Snape se aproximou e Draco saiu dos braços da senhora Weasley, para abraçar seu padrinho, este não retribuía o abraço, mas dava tapinhas desajeitadas nas costas do garoto, Snape não sabia demonstrar afeto e aquela situação o deixava completamente desconfortável, com cuidado desvencilhou dos braços de Draco.

- Ela sofreu muito?-Perguntou Draco entre soluços

Antes que Severus respondesse Molly disse:

- Não ela recebeu somente um avada por trair o Lord, foi rápido querido.

Snape sabia que isso era mentira, sabia que Narcisa sofrerá muito antes de morrer, maldições cruciatus só foram o começo pelo estado do corpo soube que ela foi torturada com requintes de perversidade e no final comida viva por uma cobra, mas Draco não precisava saber disso.

Ele viu o rosto do menino se aliviar um pouco pensando que pelo menos a mãe não sofreu, via culpa também, ele não se atreveria a ler a mente do garoto nesse estado, se bem que nunca realmente precisou ler a mente do menino, pois bastava um olhar que ele lhe dizia tudo o que ele precisava saber, os olhos de Draco mostravam sua alma.

O homem saiu do quarto deixando o garoto a sós com a matrona, Lucius não merecia um filho como Draco, uma mulher como Narcisa, Lucius não merecia nada. No dia da batalha final não permitiria que o peso da morte do homem caísse sobre Draco, não o menino podia ter desejo de vingança, o ódio, agora lidar com as consequências Draco não saberia lidar, sem falar que os anos de experiência de Lucius derrotariam facilmente o garoto, e ele não pouparia o rapaz, por esse motivo ele mataria Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Olá pessoas!Nossa como vocês são ciumentas com Draco e Harry!Por vcs mudei totalmente a história que eu tinha planejado já que nos dois sites em que publico a reação foi respondendo a alguns reviews.

**Eyd Malfoy **Realmente Harry é um adolescente e tem hormônios,ele pode ser timido e meio tapadinho mas não é santo!E como não gosto de romance miojo preferi deixar claro que Harry já teve relacionamentos com rapazes facilita muito para mim escrever o desenrolar entre ele e muito feliz com suas dicas e consegui deixa-la feliz com o resultado!Isso foi ótimo!Sim vai rolas sirem!

**Matheus e Lis **Muito me agrada que achem minha história interessante,vou tentar ir mais devagar e ser mais detalhista!

Beijos!


End file.
